


In the Black Blood Moon

by Island_in_the_Shadows



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, More like during, No Dialogue, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, still though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_in_the_Shadows/pseuds/Island_in_the_Shadows
Summary: "This was a surrender/ Of the heart/ Of the mind/ Of Soul and body and everything/ Remaining."As they Will and Hannibal fall, a thousand thoughts go through their minds. A poem about what that means.





	In the Black Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the whole poem happens in the seconds it takes for them to hit the water.
> 
> Also the accents in the French are not correct so apologies in advance.

This was a surrender:

Of the heart,

Of the mind,

Of Soul and body and everything

Remaining.

 

His arms around his arms

Chest against chest,

Blood seeping into gaping wounds

Belonging and not belonging

To him and he,

So inextricably conjoined

That this was proof—

They could not survive each other,

Without each other survival

Was undesirable.

 

Salt and copper lingered in the air

As bodies fell

Further into the burning madness

That was sanity

For the chaotic

Creatures

That pack hunted

In the black blood moon.

 

Blue and brown,

Brown and ash,

Milk and honey,

Marrow and skin

Became the saltpeter

That eroded the sides

Of the house

That deception

Has made.

 

This is consummation:

Of flesh,

Of sacrifice,

Of years and tension

And everything that

Glass and time had claimed.

 

Violence and wine tinged their mouths

As they embraced,

As they kissed,

For the first time

And last time

And between times

That is eternity

For the lonely

Wretches

That stabbed the sea

In the black blood moon.

 

Serene thudding in the ear of one,

Stuttered breaths drumming into the other;

Proche;

Plus proche;

Toujours plus proche;

The delectably depraved daydream of the raven

The hungrily haunting hallucination of the stag

Whistling wind whipping their faces

Toujours plus proche ensemble.

 

Beauty

Is one face,

The other,

And their act of mutual

Vicious vivisection;

Their blood-sodden marital bed

Ravishing

In chiaroscuros of cranberry and crimson;

Crashing coasts of carnage

And pleasure in Paris, Pamplona, and Palermo.

 

This is their becoming;

Of gravity turning hearts

Of knives turning minds,

Of acceptance and understanding,

As water burned their lungs

And the apertures on their sides;

Amen to unlawful spouses,

The evil and the neutral

Fading into amorous resplendence

In the black blood moon.

**Author's Note:**

> The French bit is very much inspired by a segment in Paris, Je T'aime however in a completely different context. This is a rough translation of it.
> 
> Proche: Close  
> Plus Proche: Closer  
> Toujour Plus Proche: Always Closer  
> Toujours Plus Proche: Always Closer Together


End file.
